THE AWAKE OF DARKNESS
by Palmon
Summary: The battle between the good and the evil begins!! Can Kouichi survive? Can the Real and the Digital World be saved? FINISHED!!!
1. Default Chapter

THE AWAKE OF DARKNESS  
  
Author's note: As you know, I have a make-up character. This girl is Lilly and SHE IS MINE!! So, DO NOT copy (just a warning). The Digidestineds from Seasons 1, 2, and 3 do not know the Frontier's secrets, but they are all good friends. Mainly Kouji/Lilly and Izumi/Kouichi. My story starts off with Matt/Lilly but ... I won't tell you what will happen!!!! Please review!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
There he was, standing in the middle of nowhere. It was completely dark. He could not see anything. Darkness. Then, he heard screaming. The screams sounded so desperate and ear-piecing that they sent chills down his spine. He turned around....there, his brother was struggling to get free from a tall cloaked figure. A vampire......he frozed at his spot, wide- eyed. The evil figure sneered, "I've got my perfect prey. Prepare for the end of the world!!" His brother kept on yelling out his name. He broke off into a run, towards the figure but everything was too late. Everything turned into mist. He was alone again.  
  
The history teacher stood angrily in front of his desk, looking down on him. She raised her voice and called, "Kouji!" Kouji jolted up into a sitting position. The class laughed but soon ceased. He was pale and his face was covered with sweat. The teacher, however, ignored the fact. She asked impatiently, "Tell me. What happened in America 1642?" Kouji fell silent and murmured, "I'm sorry, miss. I.. Don't know the answer." The teacher looked sternly at him, "Is history that boring, Kouji Minamoto?" Kouji slowly lifted his head to looke at the teacher. He whispered, "I'm very sorry, I feel a bit sick." He got up from his desk and walked unsteadily to the door, then existed the classroom. The teacher just shoke her head and continued with the lesson. Lilly, however, was very worried about Kouji. She muttered, "There must be something wrong with him. I'm going to find out." She raised her head. It took a while for the teacher to realize her. Lilly asked politely, "Excuse me, miss. May I please go and check if Kouji is OK? He might need help." The teacher sighed and nodded in agreement. Matt stared at Lilly hurried out of the room.  
  
Kouji was in the boy's bathroom, washing his face. He closed his eyes and whispered, "It's only a dream, Kouji. Everything is fine and will be." Then, he felt dizzy but he slowly went out the bathroom. On his way, he came face to face with Lilly. She was relieved to see he was OK. Lilly asked worriedly, "Kouji, are you OK?" Kouji stared at the floor and replied, "Yeah.... I'm feeling a bit sick. That's all." Lilly observed him and said, "It's not like you. You never sleep during classes, Kouji. And you look. very comfortable as if something is bothering you." Kouji closed his eyes and sighed. He whispered in reply, "I think I'm just too tired." He felt worse than before. He collapsed and Lilly quickly caught him in her arms. She asked desperately, "Kouji, are you sure you are OK? You are very unwell." Kouji moaned and lifted himself off Lilly. He whispered, "I'm sorry." He gently freed her grip and walked backed to the classroom. The bell had already gone 15 minutes ago. It was Wednesday, so Tai and Takuya went for soccer practice. Takuya didn't really want to go, but the match would be on next week. He had no choice but to follow Tai for practice.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE........  
  
P.S. Please review!! I will need them=) 


	2. chapter2

Author's note: Here's chapter 2 I promised!! So, sit back and enjoy the chapter!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Matt kept his gaze fixed on Kouji as he came in with Lilly following him closely. Kouichi was chatting with Izumi but stopped when he saw Kouji's pale face. He frowned and asked Lilly, "What's wrong with my brother?" Lilly repied, "He's very sick, Kouichi." Koucihi then turned to Izumi and said, "Izumi, I need to walk Kouji home. I'm sorry that I cannot go shopping with you." Izumi smiled and replied, "It's OK, Kouichi. Just phone me when you get hom. I'll wait for your call." She hugged Kouichi and they said goodbye to each other. Sora who was standing right in front of them, said, "Geez, you two!! You guys will still see each other tomorrow!" Kouichi winked at her and accompanied Kouji out of the classroom. Matt knew Lilly was still worried about Kouji, however, he asked her out to the harbour. They slowly walked out of the school.  
  
Matt had his hands in his pockets while he walked beside Lilly. Finally, he stopped and looked at her. Lilly was still staring at the ground. He said, "Lilly, I wanted to ask you this question for so lone." Lilly looked at him in the eyes. Matt continued, "I feel that you care much more about Kouji than me. Lilly, I'm your boyfriend." Lilly sighted and replied, " Matt, there's something wrong with Kouji. He really needs help now. I am his first friend, so I feel I am responsible to help him out whenever he needs it. He's not that open to ask for it...." Matt replied, "Lilly, I'm not protesting that you're helping him. It's the way you ast over him." Lilly fell silent. She felt so confused herself.........  
  
Kouichi was walking very close to Kouji, making sure he would not collapse again. They turned into a narrow alley which led to their living area. Kouji frozed and Kouichi stopped too. Kouichi grabbed Kouji and whispered, "I can feel someone is following us behind." Out of darkness, a tall figure stepped out. Kouji gasped as he looked up to the evil face. His dream. Kouichi growled angrily at the stranger. He demanded, "What do you want? Go way and keep out!" Myotismon smirked and replied, "How pathetic!! Pretending to be strong while you're so weak." His deadly gazed pierced Kouichi's mind. The brothers stayed immobile.  
  
Myotismon walked closer to them. Koucihi motioned Kouji backwards until their backs were against the wall. Kouichi bit his lower lip and kicked hard at Myotismon, but his leg went through him. Kouichi fell forward. Myotismon grabbed him from behind and sneered, "You are my prey!" He laughed evilly. Kouji stuck to the wall, shocked to see his dream came true. Summong up all his courage, he threw himself at the vampire. He tried to free Kouichi. Myotismon's grip was so tight that Koucihi screamed in pain. The sound echoed through the silent night. Still too weak to fight, Kouji leaned against the wall panting heavily. Myotismon laughed and pulled Kouichi with him and he vanished with Koucihi's last callof Kouji's name.. Kouji wanted to chase after him but was too weak.. He fell onto his kness and stared wide-eyed into the empty alley.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	3. chapter3

Author's note: Thanks for those of you who reviewed!! I'm sooooo pleased. Well, here's chapter3!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Takuya was hanging around nearby the area. He passed the alley but stopped dead when he saw a figure kneeling down holding his/her head.... He walked closer and knelt down beside the figure. He was surprised to see it was Kouji. He put his hand on Kouji's shoulder and asked, "Kouji? What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Where is Kouichi? Tell me." Kouji, with his hands over his head, whispered, "He's gone...like my dream. My dream had come true.. no... no.." He suddenly turned to Takuya and grabbed tightly on his sleeves and said, "Tell me I'm dreaming! This is not true!! I can't believe it!! Tell me all I've seen is fake!" To Takuya's surprise, Kouji broke into tears. He stared in his blue watery eyes, but did not know how to comfort him. He just stayed there with Kouji and listen helplessly to his painful sobs.  
  
Kouichi opened his eyes. Darkness. All he could see was black. He was floating in empty space. He did not want to look around. He waited... for what was to come. The place was cold and lonely. He could also feel a strong sensation of evil. Kouichi heard the devil chuckling. He turned around.....the vampire stood right behind him. He smirked and said, "I'm Myotismon. I will rule both worlds with my dark powers and I've chosen you to help me." Kouichi was confused. He replied, "But why me? Don't you ever think I will help you monster! I swear with all my heart that I would never ever work for you!!" Myotismon laughed, "You pathetic little creature! Don't you know you are the King of Darkness? You are my perfect choice!!" Kouichi stared at him wide-eyed. He repeated, "I ... am... the King. of Darkness?" Myotismon was pleased at his plan. He clicked and a black Digivice appeared in front of Kouichi. He continued, "You are the Frontier of the evil. You belong to the Darkness, Kouichi. From now on, you are my slave!!!!" He laughed loudly. Kouichi slowly reached out his trembling hand and touched his Digivice. The Symbol of Darkness appeared on the screen. He gasped. Myotismon whispered, "Grasp your Digivice. It is now yours." Dark energy flowed from the Digivice to Kouichi. Slowly, he was enveloped in black fumes. Kouichi whispered, "Is this true power?" He closed his eyes, the images of Duskmon and Velgmon appeared in his mind. He smiled evilly. He reopened his eyes and stared at Myotismon. He knelt down before him and said, "Master, I shall be your most faithful servant. The two worlds will soon be in your hands." Myotismon ordered, "Go to the forest behind the park and destroy the Digidestineds now!!" With a nod, Kouichi disappeared out of sight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	4. chapter4

Author's note: Here's chapter4 which is a special treat to you all=) Please review!! I can't live without your support!!!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Takuya was still kneeling down beside Kouji who buried his face in his hands weeping. He did not know what to do to help...he wanted to, but what could he do? He pulled out his mobile phone and messaged Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt and Izzy for help. He hesitated whether he should call Izumi or not. He did not want her to worry sick about Kouichi..he decided not to. While he was sending the messages to them, Kouji finally stood up. Takuya looked up to him, he asked worriedly, "Kouji?" Kouji clenched his fists on his side and replied, 'Crying is not going to change the reality. I'm going to Kouichi no matter what the cost is." With that, he ran and turned out of the alley. Takuya quickly jolted up and yelled, "Kouji, wait!!!! I'm comin' with you!!" He chased after the boy.  
  
Tai was freaked out when he read Takuya's massage. He yelled, "WHAT!? Kouichi disappeared?? This isn't good!! And Kouji is running to towards the Dark Forest? What for?? Anyway..." He replied Takuya and typed, "Don't worry, Takuya. I'm coming!!!" He grabbed his coat and ran out of the door.  
  
Kouji ran blindly through the streets with Takuya trying his best to keep up with him. Takuya panted, "Geez, he's a fast runner!" They both sprinted into the park, towards the Dark Forest. The forest...he breathed heavily. Takuya stood beside he, out breath. They stried through the woods...  
  
Matt and Lilly were still standing in the harbour.. Matt turned on his mobile and read the massage Takuya sent him. His eyes widened and Lilly looked at the screen too. She gasped. She muttered, "Kouji is running to the forest behind the park? But.. The Dark Forest is extremely dangerous!! Oh no..." Matt replied Takuya and typed, "Takuya, Lilly and I are coming!!" They both rushed towards the park. The others got the message and decided to go to help out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	5. chapter5

Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying my fic!! Please don't forget to submit reviews after you read this chapter!!!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Takuya grabbed Kouji's arm and said, "Kouji, let's have a rest. We've walked for too long, plus you are extremely tired." Kouji sighed and replied, "Takuya, I need every minute I can get to find Kouichi... I can't just stop." Takuya continued, "I understand, Kouji.. But have some rest first and then we'll continue to explore. Come on.." He motioned Kouji and they both sat on a big boulder. Takuya could not see anything else except for tress. Everywhere was so dark.  
  
While they were resting, Tai and the others found them. Takuya turned to Tai and said, "We've been looking for more than 1hour but still, no signs of Kouichi. What shall we do, Tai?" Tai thought for a moment. Izzy spoke up, "But Kouichi can't just disappeared without any cause!! That is just impossible!" Matt replied, "I agree I wonder-" He stopped and pointed with his trembling finger towards a figure, Kouichi. Kouji looke at the direction and quickly ran towards his brother. Takuya sensed something was not right. He grabbed Kouji's arm and said, "Kouji, stop. There's something wrong with Kouichi..." Kouji stared at his brother wide-eyed as Koucihi lifted his face and looked straight into Kouji's eyes. Kouichi's blue eyes were gone, they were now stinging red. No light nor life... Kouichi smiled evilly.. Kouji gasped. Matt whispered to himself, "What.. h-happened to him?" At that moment, time seemed frozen.  
  
With an evil laugh, Kouichi threw himself at Matt. The girls screamed. Takuya pulled Kouji away. Matt grasped tightly onto Kouichi's arms to prevent his sharp claws from digging into his skin. Matt could see Kouichi's face clearly... he couldn't believe it. His hatred and hunger for power showed... Matt could feel himself growing weaker as if Kouichi was squashing him. Seeing his friend was in danger, Kouji brke free from Takuya's grip and threw himself at Kouichi, knocking him to the grass with Kouji landing in top of his brother. Matt fell backwards on the spot, panting. Lilly screamed as she saw the brothers were tackling each other. She yelled, "Stop it!!" She couldn't watch, she squeezed her eyes shut. All she could hear were screams of pain and evil laughing... 


	6. chapter6

Author's note: Wow!! Enjoy last chapter? I hope you did. Here's chapter chapter6!! (Continue from the brothers' fight-)  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Kouichi bit deeply into Kouji's hip and his claws grabbed tightly around around his wrists to prevent him from struggling. Takuya frozed, too shocked at the scene. He saw blue power from Kouji transferring to Kouichi as it turned black....he did not know what the blue light and the dark fumes were..nobody did.  
  
They all stared hard Kouichi as he stood up slowly. He laughed wickedly. He sneered, "Light will turn into Darkness! Lord Myotismon, your will shall be fulfilled soon." He spread out his arms towards the dark sky. Loud thunders cracked, he looked down to Tai and the others and said, "I will return and that will be the end of the world!" With that warning, he disappeared.  
  
Lilly looked down Kouji who was lying in the grass unconscious. Takuya quickly approached him. He lifted Kouji up and whispered, "We better took him somewhere safe.." Tai nodded and replied, "Come, follow me." They slowly walked into the most beautiful of the Dark Forest. They lake glittered brightly and the trees were dancing in the light breeze.  
  
The scene switched to Izumi. She was waiting impatiently by the telephone. It was 10p.m., but still Kouichi had not called. She called him number of times... she still could not control him. She decided to go out and find him. She knocked at his door, neither Kouji nor Kouichi seemed to be at home. She looked in the streets Kouichi normally hang around. No signs of him!! She began to worry. She pulled out her mobile and messaged Takuya...  
  
Takuya placed Kouji under the tree closest to the lake. Then he watched as Lilly approached them. Takuya smiled at her and left her with Kouji as he went and sat with Tai. Matt stood quietly behind the tree, looking at Lilly who did not notice. She sat next to Kouji and gently lifted his head so he was rested on her shoulder. She brushed his long fringes from his face. Bits of his hair was out and they showed tints of blue as the moonlight reflected.... Matt slowly backed and sighed heavily.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	7. chapter7

Author's note: It's getting to the climax of my fic!! Please review!!!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Tai an the others sat in a circle. Takuya received the message Izumi sent him. He hesitated but he typed back to her, telling the whole truth... Izzy was sharing his his thought, "I was thinking that Myotismon took control over Kouichi with his dark powers. If I'm right, we should be able to help him out by defeating Myotismon.' He looked at the others for agreement. Tai nodded and replied, "That means we.. need... to. fight again?" Takuya stared that them with disbelief. He didn't know they were also Digidestineds!! Tai looked at Takuya and said, "Sorry, Takuya.. We didn't tell you earlier. We are Digidestineds, that means we have Digimon partners." Takuya replied, "Tai, I'm a Digidestined too. I don't have a Digimon partner but I'm one. I mean, I'm a human but I can tranform into a Digimon by the Spirit of Fire.' There was a silence. Tau got up and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Call Joe and the others to take their Digimon as well as ours here." Izzy messaged Joe and told him to run as quickly as possible with Gomamon to the forest behind the park. He had to contact Ken, Davis and Kari too.  
  
Time was passing quickly. Takuya stood up and took out his red and black Digivice. Matt looked at him as Takuya approached Lilly and Kouji. He knelt down and said to Lilly, "Lilly, we are going to fight the devil. Will you please stay here and look after Kouji?" Lilly nodded and replied, "Sure I will." Takuya smiled and got up. He looked at Tai who nodded indicating it's time for the fight. All they had to do was to wait for Joe and the others to come. After 15 mins, the others including Izumi rushed to the spot. Tia quickly introduced the Digimon. Takuya said, "Well, here we go!! Let's fight!" Izumi looked at him and asked, "But Takuya, you don't have a Digimon patner!" Takuya grinned, "I don't need one, Izumi, I'm one already!!" She put her hand on her hips and replied, "Well, Takuya, guess what?" She held out her Digivice, Takuya stared at it. They smiled at each other and said in unison, "We're the Frontiers!!" With that, they Spirit-Digivolved. Takuya became Agnimon and Izumi was now Shutumon. The powers faded, revealing the beasts. Tai stated, "Now it's our turn! Digivolve now!" They held out their Digivices and their Digimon evolved. Davis punched his fist into the air and yelled, "Let's go, team!!" They ran to the place where Kouichi first appeared to them.......  
  
Lilly watched them go, she moved her gaze to the still unconscious Kouji. His chest rose in a slow rhythm. She noticed blood oozing out of his wound. With his head resting on her, she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped some of the blood. Kouji moaned as he gained his consciousness. Lilly whispered, "I'm sorry, Kouji. Does it hurt?" He slowly sat up and replied weakly, "I'm OK." He grasped his wound and winced. Lilly watched him in pain, she wanted to cry. Kouji asked. "Where are the others?" He turned to face Lilly. She quickly wiped away the tears and replied, "They all went to fight the enemy, I guess." Kouji looked at her tear-stained face. He asked worriedly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He reached out his hand and wiped away her tears. He continued, "Everything will be fine. Life is tough but it's challenging. Don't cry..." Lilly sobbed, "What really hurt me is. the sight of you in pain, Kouji." He forced a smile and replied, "Don't worry about me. People say I'm the toughest guy they have ever met!"  
  
He slowly stood up and Lilly watched his walking to the lake. He knelt down and washed his face. He pulled out the elastic and his hair flowing down over shoulders, before he retied them into ponytail. Lilly admired his figure from just looking at his back. There was a silence. Lilly walked closer to him. Kouji turned around and said, "I'm joining the fight. I have to rescue Kouichi, I know he is waiting for me in total Drakness.' Lilly asked, "No, Kouji. You're not full strength. and .. How are you going to fight?" Kouji replied, "With my own hands." Before Lilly could ask anymore, he pulled out his blue and white Digivice and continued, "Lilly, I'm a Digidestined and it's my mission to fight the enemy. It's time for the Wolf to shine!!" He grasped it and Digivolved. Blue light glowed in the dark and wrapped around him. Wolfmon was revealed. Lilly slowly walked closer and looked up to him, the full grown warrior. She said, "Kouji, I'm going with you. Although I cannot fight at all, I want to be by your side." Wolftmon knelt down and carried her in his arms. He got up and said, "Then, let's go." Lilly recognised it was still Kouji's voice. Wolfmon leapt high up into the air and jumped from tree to tree. Lilly observed his features. His hair was no longer long, it was now blond and shoulder length, flying in the wind. He had shiny armour, black gloved hands and a long wolf-skin scarf. She felt very comfortable in the warrior's arms as they sped through the night sky.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	8. chapter8

Author's note: Hello! Thanks to those who reviewed! I love reading your feedbacks. I'm sorry, my fic only focuses on some of the Digidestineds from seasons01, 02 and 04..(Sorry to those 03fans.) Well, here's chapter eight!!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Tai and the others with Agnimon and Shutumon arrived at their destination. darkness and nothing else. Not far away, they saw Kouichi. He tucked his knees under his chin and his head was down. He was floating in midair. Dark fumes wrapped around his naked body. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. His stinging gaze rested on his enemies. Tai and others backed away. Shutumon spoke up, "Kouichi, can't you remember me? I'm Izumi!" Kouichi smirked and replied, "All I know is: you are a pathetic creature that will be destroyed soon." He chuckled evilly.  
  
Darkness grew thicker until it totally envelope Kouichi. After a while, it revealed the King of Darkness, Duskmon. They all gasped at the sight of him. Duskmon stepped out of the fumes. He sneered and said cunningly, "Now, Digidestineds. I think it's time for us to play the game! Either I win, you lose or I lose you win!!" He unsheathed his blood-red blades. His long blond hair flew as the strong wind blew hard. Agnimon turned to Tai and asked, "Tai, are you ready?" Tai nodded and replied, "Come on, team! Let's do it!!" They charged at Duskmon who swept at them in full speed. The aloof Blader slashed coldly at his enemies whoe were all supposed to be his friends. While they were fighting, Tai could hear the continuous laughing of Myotismon. They could not see him, but could hear his clearly. Matt watched as Metal Garurumon de-digivolved into Tsunomon....even Imperialdramon could not stand a chance. Duskmon, indeed, was the Warrior of Evil. The Digimon were panting heavily. Duskmon descent and landed on his feet. He laughed, "Out of power already? How pathetic! You all should not exist in the first place!" Tai clenched his fist and shouted, "Stop mocking us! That's enough!" Kari grabbed onto Tai's shirt, very scared. Duskmon stared at him with emotionless eyes. He raised one of his blades in front of his face. Duskmon said, "Lord Myotismon, please give me your power so that I can destroy the Digidestineds. Your most faithful servant calls on you!" At that moment, black thunders struck his body. Shutumon screamed Kouichi's name again and again. Agnimon grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. He shouted, "Shutumon, control yourself!" Shutumon struggled to free from his grip, replied, "Let go of me! He's still Kouichi!! Nobody understands how I feel..." She burst into tears....  
  
Duskmon closed his eyes and muttered, "Power, the power of Darkness!! It's growing stronger..." He slide-digivolved into Velgmon, the Dragon of Destruction...  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	9. chapter9

Author's note: Here's chapter9!! It's the end of my second fic!!!! Please review!!!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Matt frozed as Velgomon roared. He flew high up into the sky. He looked down at the tiny enemies, he smirked. Davis turned to Imperialdramon and demanded, "That's it!! Kick that Myotismon out of Kouichi now!!!" Mimi interupped, "But we can't attack Kouichi! He'll die!" Ken turned to Tai for their leader's opinion. Tai was very confused what to do. While the other Digimon were blocking Velgmon's attacks, ehy fell back onto the ground one by one....Tai stared at the scene, he couldn't stand it any longer. He turned to Davis and Ken and replied, "We can't just block his attacks and not attacking him at all! We've got to blast at him, or else we'll lose everything!!" Matt shouted, "Tai, are you crazy? There must be another way! I disagree with you!!" Tai replied angrily, "Matt, look at our Digimon!! We're obviously losing!!" He continued, "Please guys, this is the only way. It is only Imperialdramon who still have the strength to do it." Ken hesitated, he turned to Davis. Davis muttered, "What if Kouichi cannot survive? But if the situation continues, Darkness will rule both worlds and Myotismon will win." He looked up to his Digimon and ordered, "Imperialdramon, let's do what Tai said!!"  
  
Imperialdramon had no choice but to liten to the order. He waited when Velgmon dived down in full speed towards his direction, Tai shouted, "FIRE!!" The Digimon blasted at Velgmon. He screamed in pain...Shutumon stared wide-eyed at the scene. Kouichi fell down and she caught him in her arms. She knelt with both knees and shoke Kouichi, trying to wake him up...no movement at all. He had cuts all over his body, clothes were torn, blood dropped onto Shutumon's arms and into the grass. His face was wetted with her tears.  
  
Imperialdramon de-digivolved, Davis and Ken frozed. Agnimon shouted, "Shutumon, watch out! Myotismon is coming towards you!!" Myotismon smirked as he stopped at a distance from the crying Shutumon. He said, "Well, what a pity. Say goodbye!!" He attacked her.Shutumon hugged Kouichi close to her body, her sings protecting him. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.  
  
Agnimon jumped in between and fired at Myotismon. The powers collided and caused a huge explosion. As the smoke faded away, Myotismon threw himself at Agnimon, Shutumon screamed. Before the devil could reach Agnimon, a streak of blue light swept pass him causing a deep cut. He yelled out pain. He stumbled back from Agnimon and Shutumon. The weapon stabbed the ground and the Warrior of Light landed on one knee as he pulled it out. The others stared at the new comer with amazement. Lilly stood by the scene, watching Kouji. Wolfmon stared at Myotismon with hatred. He saw Kouichi injured with Shutumon crying. He grasped his weapon and said, "Myotismon, you shall be the one who would be destroyed!! This is your punishment. Light will cover Darkness and nothing can change this!" Agnimon recognised his familiar voice. He muttered with disbelief. "Kouji? Is he really Kouji?" Wolfmon leapt into the air. Just then, Agnimon said, "Please, I'm fighting with you, Kouji!" Wolfmon looked at him and nodded. He replied, "Takuya, let's do it!" Agnimon spread out his arms, he grasped his fists tight. Flames burning from them. Wolfmon summed up all his power. They fired at unison straight at the injured Myotimon. Fire and Light combined their strengths. It was so bright that everybody closed their eyes. Agnimon could see the distorted image of Myotismon. His was shrilling and his screams soon faded away.  
  
Lilly walked closer to the others. Agnimon and Wolfmon de-digivolved. Shutumon became Izumi, still having Kouichi on her lap. Kouji grasped his wound on his hip and knelt down in front of Izumi. He ran his fingertips gently along his brother's face, touching his blood. Takuya stood behind Kouji and noticed his shoulders were shaking. Matt stared angrily at Tai who fell in silence. He crossed his arms and said, "Tai, how ruthless are you to make such a cruel decision!" Tai whispered, "There's no other way." He raised his voice and continued, "At least, all is over now, Matt! If you are so perfect, why don't you be the leader?" Matt was very angry. As he was about to grab Tai, Joe interrupted them, "Stop it, guys! Be mature!! It's not the time to fight and blame each other. Let's get Kouichi to the hospital first!!" Matt stopped and looked way.  
  
Kouji slowly stood up and walked away. Taukya said, "Kouji, wait!" Kouji turned around. Taukya continued, "Fighting partners?" He held out his hand. Kouji stared at the opened palm. He smiled, grasped it tight and replied, "Yes, Takuya."  
  
THE END 


End file.
